1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to reusable containers to transport framed works of art including but not limited to paintings, prints, photographs, and drawings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, works of art were shipped primarily in wooden crates specifically designed for a particular work or works. Single or multiple cases were used depending upon the size and type of work and frame. The wooden crate was lined with a cushioning and/or insulating material made of various substances depending upon the type of work and preference of the packer. This method of crating had several disadvantages including high material and construction costs; limited durability and useful life; lack of standardization in weight and size of crate; and inconsistent environmental, shock, and vibration protection.
Reusable containers of fiberglass and wood had been developed but still required the preparation and fitting of any internal cushioning by the user. Containers used to ship other products such as highly sensitive equipment had also been adapted to transport three dimensional works of art.
Prior art containers included a rectangular housing having a plurality of guide grooves which were used to secure the frames of the artwork. The container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,119 was typical of such designs. Some designs allowed adjustments in the width of the grooves to accommodate frames of varying thickness as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,498. Other devices for crating paintings such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,599 featured a layered approach with a rigidly mounted support platform which supported the picture frames. In this design, a tightening strap was connected at various points to the mounting platform via selected holes in the mounting platform thereby allowing the crate to accommodate frames of different sizes. The container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,034 employed resilient mounting plates to support urethane foam shock mounts which secured the corners of a picture frame. The shock mounts could be positioned at different points in the mounting plate to accommodate various frame sizes.